marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheGamerDudeGuy/Bass.EXE in UMVC3
Bass.EXE in UMVC3 Name: Bass.EXE Theme: Cybeast Battle(MMBT6) VA: Matt Hill(ENG) Keiko Nemoto(JAP) Bio: A warrior trapped within a network, Bass.EXE tried to defeat the one who beaten him several time before, Megaman. However, time and time again, he was thwarted. At the edge of insanity, Bass heard a voice call out to him, "I can give you the power to defeat Megaman." Startled, Bass looked around to see who said that. Seeing no one, he asked himself, "Where are you?" To which the voice replied, "Nowhere and everywhere." Bass, confused told the voice, "I'll do anything to defeat Meagman. Just tell me what I have to do!" The voice, as though amused said, "All you have to do is become my herald." Bass, amazed at the simplicity, said, "That's it?! Fine, I accept!" As he spoke this words, he was teleported elsewhere by the powerful voice. HP: 901,300 Playstyle: Bass.EXE can be considered a rushdowm/zoning kind of character. Many inexperienced players fighting him are in for a heap of trouble. Intro: A beam light appears before forming Bass.EXE in his battle stance. Quotes: "Hmph." "Battle is my forte!" "Hope you can keep me amused!" Special Quotes: Sentinel: "Bring it on, Scrap heap!" (To Bass): "ELECTRICAL ENTITY CONFIRMED. CAUTION ADVISED." Wesker: "As a human, you will be destroyed!" Doctor Doom: "You remind me of a certain doctor." Special Moves: QCF+A: Buster Rake: Bass.EXE pulls out his machine guns before firing them in a direction: L angles down(hits OTG), M angles foward, and H angles upward in a 45 degree angle(H Buster Rake=Assist 1) QCB+A:Dark Sword: Bass.EXE turns his arm into a sword before slashing the opponent with it. It differs if you use a button after the main attack hits: L+M: He does a upward swipe M+H: He does a downward swipe L+H: He does a swipe, then a cross-slash DP+L(Air Only): Gregar Breath: Bass uses the power of Gregar to turn his hand into Gregar's head, who then breathes fire on the opponent. /Medium speed, above-average damage, hits OTG. DP+L(Ground Only): Falzar Storm: Using the power of Falzar, Bass turns his hand into Falzar's head, who then exhales a tornado. /Medium speed, slitghy-below-average damage, causes a wall-bounce. DP+M: Hell's Rolling: Bass throws a circular projectile that travels along the ground. /High speed, low durability, hits OTG. DP+H(Air Only): Earth Impact: Bass slams down from the sky. /Acts like a Air S, Causes a ground-bounce in the air. DP+H(Ground Only): Spark Tower: A tower appears mid-screen(adjecent to Bass) /Quick, acts like a launcher, hits OTG. RDP+L: Homing Spark: Bass shoots out a slow moving projectile that home-in. /Think of Phoenix's TK Shot and there you go. RDP+M: Fire Burner: Bass shoots out a fire wave that goes upward. RDP+H: Dark Upper: Bass does a Shoryuken-like attack(Except it ends with a axe kick that causes a ground-bounce. /Original Attack(Took Megaman's Mega Upper and Sonic's Sonic Eagle(Sonic Battle) and combined them. QCB+S(Air Only): Flight: Bass uses his flight shoes to float. /Mainly used for extending combos. Hyper Combos: QCF+2 Attacks: Vanishing World(Level 1): "Try this on for size!" Bass morphs his hand into a Gospel Cannon before letting out a blast of energy. /An Expy of Shinku Hadoken(including the ability to aim it.) QCB+2 Attacks: Delete Tower(Level 1): "Dodge this if can!" Bass throws a pair of bombs that explode into huge energy pillars. /Best used after a air combo, hits OTG. DP+2 Attacks: Army of One(Level 3): "All I need is me!" Bass rushes at the opponent. if it connects a Program Advance screen appears showing: Bass.EXE, your second character, and your third character. The Program Advance says: "Army of One". /This hyper is unique for the fact it has multiple versions(Over 30 combinations!) Bass basically takes his team's Hypers and performs them himself.(Half the version, unfortuntely) After their Hypers are performed, Bass finishes it with a Chaos Nightmare going, "Now you DIE!" before throwing it. Victory: Bass looks at the cameraman, his red eyes glowing, before he teleports away.(NOTE: He doesn't say anything to give him a strange vibe.) Titles: On the Net: Beat Arcade Mode with Bass.EXE Powerful: Beat Arcade Mode with Bass.EXE on Very Hard Half the Navi: Beat 5 missions with Bass.EXE Network Transmission: Beat 10 missions with Bass.EXE Unstable Power: Use Bass.EXE 30 times Ultimat NetNavi: Use Bass.EXE 100 times Category:Blog posts Category:Add a category